


Julian's Birthday Is Coming

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: For Alexander Siddig's birthday 2016.





	Julian's Birthday Is Coming

1

“Julian要过生日了！”  
雾气蒸腾的全息套房里，Jadzia一边捏着的Nerys的肩膀一边说。  
“就是那里，啊～～～爱死你的手指了～嗯～～～你刚说什么？”  
Jadzia的手滑向Nerys的腰部。“我是说，上次Julian三十岁生日的时候，我们给他办的惊喜派对……”  
“哦～～～嗯～～～Jadzia，帮我再倒一些丁香精油好吗？”  
“喂，Nerys你在听我说话吗？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“唉，每次想在这个时候跟你聊点什么都那么难……”  
“喂！在这个土耳其浴室里装上大镜子又不是我的主意，光看着你的长腿就够分心了，更不用说那些可爱的斑点……”  
“好啦好啦！经历过上次的事故，很明显Julian不想再要一个生日派对了，你觉得我们应该送点什么礼物给他？”  
“你知道吗Jadzia，有时候上了一天班回来，各种挤爆脑袋的外务内勤，但是一想到能到你的舱房坐一会，哪怕什么也不做，看着你在房间里走动，听听你的声音，就让我无比放松，更不用说你那无以伦比的按摩技术……”  
“嗯，你的主意不错……”Jadzia若有所思，“一次爱的放松体验，Julian肯定不会拒绝……”

2

“Julian要过生日了。”  
Benjamin Sisko微笑着看Kasidy剥着一大盘克里奥小虾，还不住地吮着手指。  
“你们那个年轻的首席医务官？”  
“是啊，我常常在想我们能有一位如此勤奋又有天赋的医生在深空九号上是有多么幸运。只是因为他年轻，我们大家又常常忘记把他当作本站的高级军官来认真对待。”  
“嗯—考虑到你们常看到他穿着奇装异服往Quark酒吧跑—我觉得你们对他的态度还是挺好理解的……”  
“所以，我在想，是不是应该在这个生日给他一些特别安排，让他觉得其实我们大家都还是很尊重他的。”  
“你们可以为他准备一个特别大餐啊！他最爱吃什么？”  
“这就是个问题……Bashir医生什么都吃！克林贡食物，贝久食物，卡达西食物，中国的烧鸡，美国的汉堡，墨西哥的玉米饼，一个都没落下……我都不知道什么对他来说是特别的大餐……”  
“更别提那些分量大到吓人的甜点，最气人的是，他还总不见胖……”Kasidy手上用力，愤愤地捏爆了手里的虾壳。  
Benjamin抓起餐布猛擦被射了一脸的汤汁。  
“所以，你是要亲自给我们的小医生也做一顿这样的晚餐吗？”  
“放心放心，我对他的‘尊重’还没重到那个程度……”Benjamin一边擦脸一边宽慰着似乎透出妒意的Kasidy。

3

“Julian要过生日了。”  
Jake倚着栏杆，看着医务室门口进进出出的各色外星人对回家享受感恩节假期的Nog说。  
“Bashir医生？嗯，他大概是这站上少数还算能忍受的人类吧……我记得有一次我几乎要写不完O'Brien夫人布置的作业，可是Quark叔叔还要求我整晚给他的重要客户做侍应生，Bashir医生收留我躲在医务室才终于完成了工程学的项目作业。”  
“更别提好几次他救过我和爸爸的性命了……要我说，我们应该给他的生日做一点特别策划，能够让他感受到爱意的那种……”  
“Jake，你知道Bashir医生会喜欢什么吗？”  
“我看看……我还真想不到……要是我对他能像对你一样了解就好了，我虽然没有那么多Latinium，但是我知道你最擅长的课程，我知道你最喜欢的游戏，我知道你最舒服的睡觉姿势，我知道你表达浪漫的方式……”  
“咳咳……不好意思，我不是故意要偷听你们说话……”Leeta的声音突然从背后响起。“不过你们既然说到了Bashir医生，我只能说，他是我见过的最荒唐的男人！他最喜欢的东西……大概就是他那只玩具熊，你想想，哪有三十多岁的人睡觉还抱着泰迪熊的？！你们要送他什么礼物吗？不如送点什么给他的Kukalaka，他大概会更高兴！”Leeta吐完心中的郁结之气翻着白眼走开了。  
Jake和Nog面面相觑。  
“也不是不可行……”Nog挠着他的大脑壳，陷入了沉思。

4

“Julian要过生日了！”  
Miles O'Brien捧着手里的padd，可是眼却望着天花板，似乎一个字也没看进去。  
“你已经念叨了一个星期了，所以……要不你就拿出行动来做点什么，要不你就当完全不记得，反正你连Molly的生日都忘记过。”Keiko一点点地修剪着她的玫瑰花丛，里面的红玫瑰开得正可爱。Keiko似乎说起是为什么客户订制栽培的。  
“我一直想送他点什么东西，可似乎他总是对我的礼物不太感兴趣。”  
“要我看，Julian最在乎的应该是朋友的陪伴，至于礼物……唉，说实话，我觉得他每天都在祈祷再也不要收到你那些可笑的装束了……”  
“喂，我以为他喜欢那些全息程序……”  
“Miles，你明明知道是你喜欢那些全息程序，阿拉莫，不列颠之战，维京海盗，Julian沉迷的幻想是另一种，你知道的，更浪漫，更有情调，里面还有女孩子的那种……”  
“就像他那个007程序？”  
“嗯—007, 兰斯洛，屠龙骑士……就是那种男主角拯救世界抱得美人的那种故事……”  
“可是他玩这些的时候从来不带上我……”士官长觉得有点委屈。  
“hey，想想Julian为你也做了那么多啊，你也该为他想想嘛！”  
“好吧，适合Julian玩的全息程序……”

5

“Julian要过生日了！”  
酒吧关门之后，Quark站在安静的吧台里，一边擦杯子一边发呆。  
“放心，以我的经验，这件事对你的营业额并没有什么影响。”Odo用手指弹了弹面前的玻璃杯，发出叮叮的声音。  
“喂，我是关心我们的好医生，天晓得上次生日他经历了什么，我在想有没有什么事情可以让他觉得……你知道的，更愉快更安心的事情……”  
“哦～～～想不到你还真是贴心啊！但是我敢保证，不管你在想什么，绝对不会从你口袋里花费一分钱出去。”  
“hey，我花不花钱和这个不相关好吗？可怜的Julian，有时候我觉得他的运气太不好了……你知道他需要什么吗？他需要一个幸运符！”  
“幸运符？”  
“对啊！而我，简直就是幸运的化身啊！你知道我被任命为Grand Nagus差点被暗杀那次，一枚硬币不知道从哪儿突然滚出来到我脚边，然后我伸手去捡就躲过一劫！你知道吗？还有更奇妙的事情，有一次夜里我忙着修那个该死的复制机，我还在伸手掏电线呢，我那个笨蛋弟弟Rom以为我弄完了就把电合上了，当时他都吓傻了，可是我居然没事，我站在一块我自己都不记得什么时候放在脚下的橡皮垫上……哦还有几次，我在步行区被克林贡人追，然后他们就突然被什么绊倒了，于是我就逃回来关上门……”  
“哼，是啊，就好像有什么看不见的幸运之神一直在保护你一样……”Odo的嘲讽一如既往。  
“唉，”Quark故作深沉地叹了一口气，“可惜Julian没有这样一位守护天使……”

6

Julian要过生日了！  
步行区的裁缝店里，Garak看着面前一堆的Padd，抱着头欲哭无泪。  
一顿爱心大餐？一个纯手工制作的幸运符？一次红酒泡泡浴按摩？这个叫阿拉丁神灯的全息程序是什么鬼？？还有给Kukalaka做摇篮和睡衣？？？我是说……这些过生日的想法都不错，可是你们为什么都默认这一切应该是由我来做啊？？！！  
不过，幸亏如此……不然，这让我的玫瑰花显得有多挫……


End file.
